


[Podfic] Quiet Please

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Edwardina's fic "Quiet Please."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: <i>Sam masturbates Dean through his jeans in a public place, and then makes Dean sit there in his messy pants.</i></p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:07:02 || 4.1MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Quiet Please

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet Please](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10936) by Edwardina. 



**Title:** [Quiet Please](http://valiant.livejournal.com/97561.html)  
 **Author:** Edwardina (valiant)  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: _Sam masturbates Dean through his jeans in a public place, and then makes Dean sit there in his messy pants._

**File Length & Size:** 00:07:02 || 4.1MB  
 **Download:** archive link - [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/quiet-please)

To listen to a streaming version, [click here.](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Quiet%20Please%20mp3.mp3)

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1016585.html).


End file.
